Always Faithful pt-6 Battle
by cd11
Summary: Story the Hamas team is moving in on our heroes from Port Charles and NCIS. The fight is on. Rated T for violence and some Language.


_**Always Faithful-Part 6: Battle. A General Hospital/NCIS crossover story. All rights to the characters and backgrounds belong to their creators. Story the Hamas team is moving in on our heroes from Port Charles and NCIS. The fight is on. Rated T for violence and some Language.**_

_**Sonny's House; 0430hrs.**_

The night had gone quietly. Gibbs and his team had switched off resting and being on watch. Sonny and Jason had managed to sleep for a few hours but after that, they were setting up their guards into position around the house.

Gibbs joined them on the balcony facing toward the east where they thought the first move would come from.

Sonny and Jason nodded as Gibbs walked up. "Morning." Gibbs said. "Everything quiet so far?"

Sonny looked the grounds over. "Seems to be so far. Nice and quiet." Gibbs gave the tree line in the near distance a long look. "How many men do you have here, Sonny?" he asked.

Jason replied. "Not counting us and your team. There are 4 on the inside and 6 covering the grounds."

The door opened behind them, Morgan came walking over to join them. The three men looked him over.

"How are you holding up?" Sonny asked him.

Morgan smiled at his father. "Sore, that bullet took a nice gouge out of me." Morgan looked out toward the woods. "Looked in on Rachel, Sam and Ziva were sitting with her, she's still asleep."

Looking at the three men. "We are going to keep her safe, right?" Morgan asked, the fear in his eyes plain for all to see.

"What's this?" Sonny asks in a half-teasing tone. "You losing faith in us?"

Morgan smiled, the tension fading from his face. "Of course not." looking to the woods. "It's just awful quiet. Looking to Gibbs. "Seems like they would have made a move before now."

"Like you said, Morgan." Gibbs replied. "They are going to wait for daylight. When they have the sun at their back and in our eyes. That's when they'll hit."

Jason watching the eastern sky, spoke up "That doesn't leave us a lot of time." At that moment Carly, McGee, and Tony joined them.

"Boss." McGee said. "We have an uplink with MTAC. Vance says that we'll have a backup team here if we need it by noon, and a Mossad team is on their way too. They will touch down in Albany in 5 hours." McGee paused. "Ducky and Abby are on their way too." Gibbs shook his head and smiled. "Let's hope we don't need Ducky's services."

"Let's hope the cavalry gets here on time for once." Sonny said. "The locals are covering Port Charles, and they should give us some backup if we need it."

Morgan was pacing on the balcony glaring into the woods. The adults took note of this. Tony walks over to him, tapped him on the arm. "You all right kid?"

Morgan smiles at him and continued to stare at the woods. "I'm just not used to doing this, Tony." he said.

"It's not like a military school war game, is it?" Jason told him.

Carly walked over to him. "There's nothing wrong with being afraid, Morgan."

Morgan looked to everyone "Of course I'm afraid. I've put a lot of people that I love and respect in harm's way."

"And Jason's right." Morgan continued. This is not a school war game." He paused then getting a dark smile on his face. "Because if it was, I'd be in those woods waiting to hit them!"

Gibbs didn't know if he should smile or smack Morgan in the back of the head.

"Just who the hell does the training at Sherman-Johnson anyways?"

Morgan laughed. "You should appreciate this, Gibbs. We have a combat staff of eight, nine if you count our commandant. 3 are ex Green Berets, two more from the 82nd Airborne, and the rest are from Long-Range strike force. "

"I'm impressed, kid." Tony said. " At our school all we had were line officers and not many ever saw the line."

"Long story short." Morgan finished, glancing back at the woods. "We're never very big on defense, just attack."

Looking to the east the sky was starting to brighten up. With that in mind everyone went back inside and locked up.

Gibbs turned to Sonny. "I would start getting people down to your safe rooms. I don't know how much longer we have."

Carly said. "I'll get Jocelyn down there now." Glaring at her youngest son. "I want you down there too!"

Morgan returned the glare and was about to argue with Carly.

But Sonny stopped it cold. "No you don't!" he said. "You've played target enough. You will go down stairs and stay out of the way." he paused. "Am I clear, Son?"

Morgan wisely backed down. "Yes, Sir, very clear."

Carly nodded and went upstairs to get Jocelyn. Gibbs and the others went to the computer. Sonny walked over and both his hands on Morgan's shoulders.

"Look you have done well in this situation." Sonny said, looking Morgan in the eye. "We are all proud of what you have handled yourself, especially me.

Morgan looked up at his father and smiled. "But."

"But, this is real shooting and you need to look after your mom, sister and that little girl who you are quite fond of."

"Fair enough." Morgan said. "Then we'll get them down there." Then he caught a glance of something outside.

"DOWN!" he shouted. They both hit the floor as a burst of gunfire hit the windows. What their attackers did not know however was that the mansion was equipped with bulletproof glass that could take a good deal of fire.

Sonny drew his pistol as Morgan rolled to cover beside the stairs. Gibbs and Jason came running weapons drawn. "Where are they!" Gibbs yelled.

"Spotted them at the edge of the trees!" Morgan said.

Jason was talking into the radio. "Max, Milo east side of the house. the tree line!"

Milo was shooting at the trees. "They've dropped back Jason. But we got this end covered."

Ziva and Sam came running from the guest room. "They're here?" Ziva asked.

Morgan ran to them with Jocelyn tucked under his arm. "Yep." he replied " A quick burst of fire came from the woods."

Carly and Starr quickly joined them. Michael came running. "Let's get them moving." Rachel came out of the guest room holding on to the doorway. "Showtime?" she asked.

"Time to get undercover, little lady." Sonny told her as he came by quickly.

McGee joined the party. "Sonny, Gibbs need you and Ziva now."

"Ok, McGee we're coming." He told them. Ziva gave Rachel a quick hug and ran toward the doorway. Sonny quickly glanced toward family and friends. "Carly, you remember the code to get down there right?"

"Yeah I remember." she replied "Let's go," as they started toward the basement, then Carly turned back to Sonny. They both locked eyes with each other. The unspoken moment, then Sonny smiled. "I will." he told her. "You too."

Everyone started to scramble, as gunfire started to come from all directions. Tony joined up with Carly and Morgan as they tried to get Rachel down the stairs. Carly looked down the stairs, Jocelyn was down by the safe room door. "Jossy honey, you wait right there!" Carly told her. The child sat by the door and smiled up at the others as they tried to move down.

"Aunt Carly. go down and get the door open." Tony told her. "We got Rachel." Carly raced down and started to punch the code in It seemed like forever but the door started to swing open. Carly shooed Jocelyn into the room as Tony and Morgan reached the bottom of the stair with Rachel. Tony carried her to the nearest bed and laid her down.

Both Carly and Tony exchanged very worried looks. Morgan was by the door, when Michael called down. "You guys in there yet?"

"Yeah." Carly called back up "Get down here." Morgan raced back up the stairs as Michael and Starr waited for him. "Where's Sam?" he asked.

"Attached to Jason like glue." Starr said.

"There's a big surprise." Michael said. Turning back to Starr. "You are not Sam. Get yourself down there."

"Ok, Ok." Starr said. "Just be careful." she got no further as the front door suddenly was shredded with bullets.

"Get down there now!" Michael yelled. The door started to give way.

"Too late!" Morgan said. as he hit the emergency locks to the safe room. The doors slammed shut before Carly and Tony could react.

"No!" Carly said. She quickly entered the code but the locks did not respond. Her boys were up there and she was terrified. A burst of gunfire rattled against the heavy door. Tony for once did not say much. He took Carly away from the door. "Now we wait." Tony told her.

The front door fell with a loud crash as three men came racing in. They all had Ak-74's and started spraying lead in all directions. Starr, Michael and Morgan ran down the hallway that led to the kitchen.

"Any ideas?" Michael said trying to catch his breath.

Morgan looked around for anything that he could use for a weapon, Michael had already pulled the Glock out. Starr looked around and took a heavy cutting board that she was swinging like a bat.

Morgan shook his head; "Wonderful." he said disgustedly. "I wish Jason had left me the PPK." The sound of footsteps came from down the hall.

"Shrink." Michael hissed, as he and Starr backed against the wall. Morgan grabbed a rolling pin and ducked down behind the counter.

**_Safe Room:_**

The sounds of battle echoed down as Tony and Carly just watched the door, both lost in their thoughts. Jocelyn walked over and pulled on Carly's hand. "Mama." she said softly. Carly looked down and picked her up. "Everything's going to be all right, honey."

Tony walked over giving them both the famous DiNozzo smile even if he really didn't believe it. "Sure everything's going to be fine."

Jossy looked to both of them. "I know that." she said with a smile. "Rachel just wanted me to tell you that her water is broke."

It took a few seconds for those words to sink in. "Oh my God!" Tony said as they all ran around the corner. Rachel was on the bed sweating and breathing hard looked over to them. "Yeah." she panted. "It's time."

_**To be continued: To the readers, my apologies for having this take so long, but real life can stink sometimes.**_


End file.
